Snow Falls Around Us
by BunnyHetalia
Summary: They always say that Spring is the season of love; everything starts anew. For Emilla and Lukas, Winter is their season. But what happens when Lukas sees bruises on the new girl in his neighborhood? Is there more to her than meets the eye? Norfem!Ice NorNyo!Ice hurt/comfort and romance
1. Chapter 1

Snow Falls Around Us

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya!

This is a hurt/comfort and romance story about Norway and Female Iceland. Warnings? Minor language is all.

~Chapter One~

Light snow drizzled down gracefully from the dreary heavens above as the citizens in a quick paced town bustled down the sidewalks in the morning rush. Lemon lime colored posters gave notice of the annual snowman building contest and related activities. They were literally stapled everywhere throughout the modestly snow blanketed town. The temperatures had dropped severely in the past couple weeks. Although, the natives were accustomed to this degree of weather, considering the fact that they were raised here. While the business men and women hurried to their designated workplaces, Lukas was occupied with the cream colored coffee mug pressed against his lips. His indigo eyes grazed over the news in the paper and a certain section captured his attention. Arching an eyebrow slightly at the annual snowman building contest, he hummed with piqued interest. He smiled faintly, reminiscing on his childhood and how his parents used to take him to those exciting events.

Lounging casually in his bunny printed pajamas, Lukas decided to take it easy on his day off. Surprisingly enough, he was not scheduled on the day of the contest. Now he had absolutely no excuse to not attend and compete against the others. His fingers glided lazily over the fleece material of his pajama sleeve with a content expression. Finally after little thought, Lukas chuckled at the notion of joining the contest and stood up to his light blue fuzzy sock clad feet. Walking briskly into his bedroom with a cup of coffee in hand, he plopped down in front of his navy blue laptop. He tapped his fingers swiftly, searching for further information on the contest and how to sign up for the competition. Within the previous years, the sponsors advised others to sign up online for their own convenience and to avoid last minute signing up at the actual place.

After he finished signing up for the contest that started tomorrow morning, he decided to go out to buy a few things for the week and enjoy the winter wonderland scenery of his neighborhood. He huffed slowly at the thick layer of snow on his driveway and shoveled it off before walking away.

Meanwhile a few houses down in the same neighborhood, a young woman in her early twenties was unpacking her things. She glanced over at her significant other, who was grumbling about their new place already.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't help but ask softly, frowning as she opened the cardboard box without looking. He glared over at her, ripping open one of the boxes open. "Why does it matter?" He snapped at her as he stood up to bring the dresser into their shared bedroom. This sharp attitude caused her to frown sadly. What did she do wrong? Her older boyfriend was always cruel towards her and she continued to love him like a fool.

"Here, take your shit!" The man hollered at her as soon as she entered the room to see her clothes scattered everywhere. She resented him, but she was too afraid to talk back or defend herself. "You don't have to be so mean…" She mumbled under her breath, which earned her a harsh slap to the face. Crying out at the unexpected impact, she cradled her abused cheek tenderly and rushed over to collect all of her clothes from the floor.

"Don't back talk me! I give you a place to live, so just shut your mouth," he growled out as he shoved past her trembling body. The young woman choked out a sob, hurriedly folded up her clothes, and organized all of their things in the bedroom.

After they unpacked all of their things and decorated it within three hours, the woman decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Once again, her boyfriend approached her before she reached the front door. "Just going to clear my mind. I'll be back later," she explained to him before he could ask and turned to leave with trails of dry tears that stained her cheeks. It was a shame that she continued to endure his abusive treatment. Any other woman would have left by now.

Walking around aimlessly, she decided to venture the neighborhood and foreign surroundings. She sighed out at her vision of a miserable future. Everything was chaos in her life and she had no sight of her future goals at this point.

Just a few steps away from Lukas' brick house, the woman slipped on a patch of ice and looked around in embarrassment as she picked herself up. A notice on a nearby wooden pole caught her attention and she strolled over to inspect the writing. "Hmm… A snowman building contest?" She mused as she read how to enter and smiled. "This sounds like fun." She swiftly grabbed the paper, detached it from the pole, and searched for a local library to enter the contest.

The Icelandic woman lost track of time in the library due to slight distraction with the internet and the four books that she decided to check out. Mentally cursing at the sight of her lit up screen of multiple text messages from her boyfriend, she read through them and sighed out. "I'm in so much trouble," she muttered bitterly to herself as she carried the stack of books in her arms back to her home.

The very second she arrived home, he yelled at her for her late arrival and accused her of everything across the board. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted at him as she rushed into a spare bedroom. There was no way that she would deal with him tonight, except at dinner. Other than that, she was intent on avoiding him at all costs. In the last few months, he had treated her poorly, but she was afraid to leave him. It was as if she were blind to the fact that they were great men out there who were willing to treat her like a queen. Yet she decided to stay with this abusive man instead.

Lukas kicked his legs back and forth as he read one of his favorite Norwegian fairytale stories on his bed. He was pretty excited for the contest for tomorrow and rolled onto his back while placing the book over his face. His stomach grumbled like thunder, which alerted him of his hungry state. He decided to make something to settle his food cravings. Strolling into his kitchen, he searched around for ingredients to prepare a satisfying dish for himself.

Shivering from a sudden chill in the kitchen, his eyes darted over to the stove and continued to cook his meal. It was nearing night time already. Where had the time gone to? It flew too fast in his opinion. Lukas tapped his fingertips against the counter as he waited for the water to boil. Eventually it boiled furiously, causing Lukas to smile since he was a little impatient when he was starving. He planned to go to sleep right after he finished his healthy dinner and keep his eyes on winning tomorrow.

Dinner for the couple down the street was less than calm and loving. In fact, the atmosphere was swarming with hostility between them. She refused to inform him of her plans for the contest tomorrow. It was none of his business anyways. Every time his silver fork clashed with the porcelain plate, he glanced up to observe her reactions.

"Stop, please. That's annoying," she stated simply with a twitch of her right eye. He was purposely trying to ruffle her feathers and it was starting to become extremely effective. She hurried to finish her meal and cleaned her dishes before returning back to her guest bedroom. She decided to call it a night and focus on the contest tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Falls Around Us

~Chapter Two~

Yawning softly as he sat up slowly, Lukas climbed out of bed and headed over to his bathroom to clean himself for the big day ahead of him. He would be lying if he claimed that this wasn't something that he never really looked forward to. This gave him a chance to communicate with others, which he wasn't that great at with new individuals. He had a few good friends, like Mathias, Berwald, Tino, and even Vlad. He usually didn't care too much to make friends with females, since they only wanted to build a relationship with him. He wouldn't mind having a female companion, but didn't want any drama or a cold lover like his previous one.

While Lukas fixed breakfast for himself after he finished his shower, Emilla rolled out of bed quietly and tiptoed towards the bathroom down the hallway. She glanced over at the closed door that belonged to her bedroom and frowned. He was most likely asleep after talking on the phone with his ex girlfriend last night. For some reason even after she repeatedly told him that it bothers her, he continued to ignore her and keep in contact with that girl. Everyday she considered leaving him, but she thought up excuses of why she couldn't. For example, she had no other place to live, she couldn't survive on her own, it was too expensive to travel back to her homeland, and she was still looking for a job so she couldn't live on the streets.

After she was finished with her shower, she clad herself in clothing designed for the winter snow and slipped her feet into her snow boots. Luckily the contest was closer to her home than she thought. She opted for walking instead of driving the car. Nearly slipping on her way there, she approached the area where people were gathering and smiled to herself. Without paying much attention, she tripped over an erected tree root that was slightly camouflaged under the snow.

Lukas waltzed up to the area where the activities were held and felt excitement course through his veins. Memories of his childhood flooded back into his mind and he almost felt a skip in his step. Suddenly, he watched as a girl around his age tripped over the infamous tree root that usually tripped those who have never been to this area of town. Either she was clumsy or new to this place. Glancing around to see if anyone would come to her aid first, he sighed softly and walked over to make sure she was okay. This surprised him, since he typically could care less if a stranger fell down. However, he felt oddly attracted to this stranger's presence. It was as if she were the opposite end of the magnet to his own.

Emilla was utterly embarrassed as she stumbled to her feet and accidentally slipped on a frozen sheet of ice on the wooden patio that lead to the park area. "Not again," she hissed out as she slipped once again and missed the wooden pole to hold on to. For the third time, she stood up and felt someone approach her from behind. 'Oh god, this is embarrassing,' were her thoughts when she heard a male's voice ask if she were okay. Glancing over her shoulder, her cheeks heated up at the sight of a rather handsome looking guy. "I'm fine!" She nearly shouted as she flailed her arms over another patch of slippery ice. Lukas grabbed a hold of her before she fell down and managed to stabilize her from falling again.

He helped her down the stairs with careful steps and laughed very softly. "You're not from here, are you?" Emilla avoided his gaze once they stood before the competition area and responded to his question. "I moved in yesterday." He perked up at this and opened his mouth slightly, but closed it to not seem like he was interested in her. She was clearly avoiding his gaze, which he found somewhat strange. 'Maybe she is just shy,' he assumed as they walked together to the small line of contestants.

There was a man, who was in charge of the snowman building contest, announcing all of the rules and regulations. Everyone was super excited for the contest and Lukas claimed a vacant spot of a reasonable amount of snow. Emilla walked over to where Lukas was and settled next to the large mound of snow. Five other contestants set up next to their snow as well.

Once the judge blew his whistle, the competitors hurried as they formed the snow to their liking. Emilla thought of another method instead of making just a boring snowman. She didn't want to be like everyone else and started to form a mermaid in the snow. The audience from the sideline were watching her intently. Lukas looked over at how she was progressing and his eyes widened at the sight of her snow sculpture. The judge was in awe and would have had her immediately exiled from the contest, but was too amazed by her talents. It wasn't like Emilla was ignorant to the fact that it was a snowman building contest. She just enjoyed doing things that were off of the beaten path.

Lukas formed his in an interesting style and even made a child snowman next to the adult sized one. That should definitely woo the judge, since the other five competitors were failing miserably at creating a simple form of the snowman. "Two more minutes!" The judge shouted out, causing everyone to speed up their creations. Lukas panted slightly as he dug extra snow from the heavy snow blanketed ground. Emilla was progressing gracefully as she detailed the tail of the female mermaid.

"Time's up!" He called out and blew his whistle, observing all of seven individuals step away from their snow sculptures.

He stepped over to inspect everyone's and pointed out flaws and strengths. Emilla shivered in her winter snow boots as he bent down slightly to admire her snow mermaid. "In all of the years I have done this, yours should have been cancelled. But, the strengths are higher than any flaws." That was all he said to her and walked over to Lukas' snowmen with a grin on his face. "This is excellent, True snowman art captured in two. Simply amazing. Good job." He returned back to his stand with the microphone and announced the winner.

"For this year's snowman building contest, there were many talents that I noticed. However, there were two contestants that awed me." He looked over to Lukas and Emilla with a huge smile. "I couldn't choose one over the other. The winners are Lukas and Emilla. I only have one trophy, so I hope you don't mind sharing it." Everyone applauded them as they walked up together and flashes went off from cameras. They held the trophy together and even the newspaper photographers captured pictures of the victorious moment.

Emilla's face was beet red with embarrassment when Lukas smiled at her slightly and whispered a good job to her. "Do you live close by?" Lukas couldn't help but ask as they left the park area safely this time. "Yes, I live a few blocks from here." She eyed him suspiciously and tried to keep things as vague as possible. "That's funny. I live just over in that neighborhood," he pointed over towards where they were both walking. Things were silent after she gave him a nod. The sound of ice crunching under their boots were the only noises and the gust of wind sent shivers throughout Emilla's body.

"Well, I have to go. So, you can watch over it first," she laughed nervously at the taller blonde and sped up her pace. He wanted to say something to her, but she had already rushed into her house that was two houses away from his house. He could easily share the trophy with her now that he discovered her residence. He shook his head at his ridiculous thoughts of the girl he had just met. He couldn't even remember her name. He knew it was pretty unique, but it slipped his mind. He nibbled on his bottom lip and paced his living room, feeling quite anxious. Something was seriously wrong with him and it was definitely not settling well with him.

Emilla was faced with her abusive boyfriend at the front door. "Where were you?" He demanded with a threatening voice that made her flinch. She stuttered over her words as she grasped for an excuse. He noticed this, decked her bottom lip harshly, and shoved her down to the floor. "You out there fooling around, weren't you!" He accused loudly as he kicked her while she was on the floor crying. She hid herself away in the guest bedroom to avoid his violence. He slammed her against the wall from his pent up anger. She cried out in pain as she stumbled backwards and fell down to crawl away. She luckily made it to the front door and wailed loudly as she tried to run in her socks through the stinging cold snow. "Get out of my sight, bitch!" He hollered as he hurled her winter boots at the back of her head. She fell into the snow and cried out after the front door slammed shut behind her hunched over figure.

Lukas set down his cup of coffee on the counter in his kitchen after hearing a loud noise outside. It sounded like a woman crying, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was until he went to investigate. He pulled on his coat, put on his boots, and left the house without locking the door. He saw Emilla in the snow with blood dripping down her chin and onto the once pure white snow.

"Oh fu- what happened?" He choked out over the horror of the situation. It looked as if she had been beaten pretty badly. "Come here," he whispered out in a close to calm voice and helped her to her feet. She sniffled as the blood stained her clothes and the snow. She was still walking in her now wet socks with her boots left behind. "Don't worry about them," he patted her back as they walked inside his toasty warm house. He helped her sit down on his couch and rushed into the kitchen to fetch a towel and another one that was damp with warm water. He brought some ice as well and wiped away the blood.

"What happened?" He asked the sobbing woman after the blood was cleaned up. She could barely speak through her tears, but she managed to tell him what happened. "M-My boyfriend got mad at me. He's a good guy. I messed up." Lukas' eyes widened at this and his heart pounded painfully against his chest. He cupped her face gently and shook his head. "This is not good. What is your name?"

She stared at him through tear glazed eyes and answered with a small voice, "Emilla…" He glanced away with a faint blush and reached for the ice to apply to her busted bottom lip. She flinched at the light pressure and he apologized quickly. "My name is Lukas," he informed her in his smooth voice. Emilla nodded slowly as she reached up to place her dainty hand over Lukas' to hold the ice over her lip. "It hurts," she complained with a sniffle. He nodded in understanding and wiped away one of her tears that slid down her cheek. "I know it does."


End file.
